The Forgotten Clan of Konoha
by Tykuiya
Summary: Abandoned...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A slight breeze blew amongst the trees and against the back of a lone traveling shinobi. The shinobi pushed her hair over her shoulders only to have the wind push it back and in her face. Sighing with annoyance, she dropped the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and to the ground. The shinobi, Namir Dessloch (or Dess), kneeled down on one knee and began to rummage through her bag for an elastic.

Her deep blue hair flickered across her face, partly covering her emerald eyes. Her dark green zip up sweater that hid her figure was only half zipped revealing the thin mesh and brown shirt layered underneath. A kunai pouch was placed over bandages wrapped around her right upper thigh. Bandages were also wrapped around her left arm; fingertips to shoulder under the sweater, stopping just before three orange claw marks.

The claw marks were Dess' clan mark, the clan of the panther. The clan originated in Konoha, before being completely incinerated by a fire. Dess and her brother managed to escape when she was five, but he left, never to return. She became a wandering shinobi, even though she wore the leaf forehead protector on the left side of her pants. Dess had always covered up her true emotions with happiness or hyperness, even still she does, but her eyes always give her away. It had been thirteen years since she had been here; she was now eighteen.

Dess had finally found the elastic at the bottom of her bag. She pulled her hair back, and was about to place the elastic around it, when suddenly she was hit in the side and pushed over by something large, and furry?

"Akamaru! Come back over here!" called a rough voice. The large furry thing got off Dess and trotted over to its owner. "Sorry 'bout that. He gets energetic sometimes." The dog barked as if agreeing with its owner.

Dess got up and brushed herself off. "He must be really friendly though." She glanced over at the owner and felt her heart skip a beat. He was tall, dark, and handsome, a recipe for disaster.

His brown hair drifted down over his forehead protector as he bent down and patted the large dog at his feet. "Yea, he's the best dog a guy could have." As if considering his words, he hugged the dog and glared at her. "But he's mine."

Dess laughed at the boy as he hugged his dog. _He's so cute! And those eyes of his, O my god...they're so toxic._

Akamaru squirmed out of the boy's arms and jumped into Dess's. He barked and wagged his tail as Dess struggled under his weight.

"Holy crap! He's heavy," she remarked as the boy coxed the dog out of her arms. "But he's so cute!" She hugged the big dog and grinned at the boy. "So you're a leaf-nin, ne?"

He nodded and a lop-sided grin spread across his tanned face. "The best there ever was, with Akamaru, of course." He glanced down at Akamaru, who looked quite content in Dess's arms. "Um...Who are you anyways?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Namir Dessloch, but just call me Dess." She extended a hand to the boy. "And who are you?"

"Kiba Inuzuka," he said taking her hand and shaking it. "And this is Akamaru," he gestured to the white dog, who was still in Dess's 'possession.'

Dess got up and picked up the hair elastic she had dropped. After she tied back her hair, she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Hey Kiba-kun?"

"Wha?" he answered, surprised by her familiarity.

"Mind showing me around the town?" she smiled seductively. No way in hell would she let this hot guy out of her sight.

Kiba pointed at her protector on her left leg. "Shouldn't you know your way around?"

Dess shook her head. "I've been away for awhile on a mission," she lied skillfully. After all, isn't that what she told everyone from Konoha she had met? "Besides," she pouted. "Akamaru likes me and might be sad if I leave." Akamaru voiced his agreement by licking Dess's face.

Kiba sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll show you around." he was answered by Dess and Akamaru's 'victory dance'. A sweat drop appeared. "Honestly, you and that kid could be related." he muttered under his breath as he walked towards Konoha, Akamaru and Dess on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Kiba-kun?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Kiba looked over to see Dess rubbing her growling stomach. He sighed, "Well, there's a ramen shop a block away, if you want that."

Dess's eyes widened. "Did you say ramen?" she asked.

"Yea, what of it?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"I love ramen!" she yelled as she tugged on his sleeve. "Come on Akamaru! Lets go!"

Kiba sighed as Akamaru followed the blue haired shinobi willingly. That girl had too much energy for him.

"Last one there pays!" Dess called, snapping kiba back into reality.

"Shit!" He broke into a run when he realized how far ahead she was. He loved challenges, and he hated to lose.

As he reached Ichiraku Ramen, he could see Dess leaning back in her stool and waving. "Hey Kiba-kun! You're last! Pay up buddy!"

"Um…" His face flushed into a blush. "Buddy?" he questioned. Ino's face popped into his mind with her words of wisdom. _Friends are friends. Pals are pals. Buddies sleep together._ Unfortunately he only heard this after he publicly called her his 'buddy.' That night he had lost his virginity. "Um, Dess…Do you know what 'buddy' means?"

"Yup Yup! 'Buddy' means-" She was cut off by her ramen bowl being set in front of her. Breaking her chopsticks, she gulped down her food greedily.

The man behind the stand looked at her. "You know," he said, "unless you plan on challenging Naruto-kun; slow down!"

Dess stopped eating and glanced at the man. "Naruto?" she asked, mouth still full. The man nodded as she swallowed. Getting up quickly, she pushed past Kiba and Akamaru. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go." She began to run, only to crash into an orange and black wall. She fell to the ground and rubbed her backside where she had fallen.

"Oh My Gosh, it's you!" Dess looked up to see a clearly surprised, spiky haired blonde pointing at her.

"Shit…" she muttered getting up from her embarrassing position. "See you stuck to the 'hit me' orange, Naruto-kun."

Nauto beamed as he hugged her. "Dess-chan! I missed you!"

Dess pulled out of his arms and glanced around nervously. "Um…_he's_ not here is he?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Hm…Oh! You mean Ero-sannin? Nope! Tsunade-baa-chan has him on a mission."

Dess breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank kami-sama." There was no way in hell she ever wanted to be near that man anytime soon.

Kiba's eyes shifted from Dess to Naruto and back again. "You guys know each other?"

"Unfort-"

"Yea! Ero-sannin and I met her when she was on her mission! And Ero-sannin and Dess-chan are in love, but I would never think she'd like perverts!" Naruto rambled, earning a hit over his head from Dess.

"Don't you dare make up stories!" Dess yelled.

Kiba sweat dropped. _Remember to _never_ piss her off._

Naruto rubbed his head where Dess had hit him. "So Dess-chan, when did you get back?"

"Earlier today actually." She smiled. "Kiba-kun's been showing me around. After all, I have been away for a long time."

Naruto nodded. "Uh hm. That's our Kiba alright." He turned to the boy. "Oh before I forget, Kiba, Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see you in her office. And," he winked, "I hear Hinata-chan's gonna be there too."

"Alright." Kiba said. He turned and walked away with his hand up and Akamaru beside him. "See ya later then."

Dess turned to Naruto. "_The_ Hinata-chan?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, but stuff happens when you're away for a long time." The sadness in his eyes didn't escape her.

Changing the subject, she said, "Well, I'm gonna head to by place now. Hopefully they haven't demolished it, ne?"

Naruto nodded. "Ok You need help finding it?" he joked.

Dess laughed. "No, I'm good." With that, she ran towards the outskirts of Konoha, leaving Naruto with the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So have you two done it yet?"

The navy haired girl blushed. "W-what?"

"I asked if you and Kiba have had sex yet," the big busted blonde repeated as she leaned back in her chair.

The girl shook her head. "N-not y-yet."

The blonde sighed. "Honestly Hinata-chan…You love him. He loves you. What's holding you lovebirds back?"

Hinata blushed deeper. "Um…w-well…"

The door burst open and the topic of discussion walked in. Glancing at the blushing Hinata, he grinned. "Hey darling." Her blush turned crimson. Turning back to the Hokage, he resumed his normal blank look. "So what'ch ya call us here for?" he asked in his rude way.

The blonde grinned evilly. "Before that, Hinata-chan just informed me that your two have yet to have sex."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly. "Come again?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You and Hinata-chan, in bed, having fun. In other words, sex."

A light bulb went off in Kiba's head. "Oh…" He glanced over at the crimson Hinata. "Well, I guess some things just can't be rushed." He smiled reassuringly at her.

The Hokage nodded. "Fine. However, I can't send you two on this mission now."

Kiba glared at her. "Why the hell not?"

"Well the client specifically asked for a couple with experience in the sexual area," she answered. "But," she added with a twinkle in her eye, "I'll reserve the mission for you two, provided you have sex tonight."

Kiba grinned and Hinata tried to edge her way out of the room.

"Sure." Kiba wrapped his arm around his escaping girlfriend. "See ya in the morning then." He picked up Hinata bridal style and carried her out of the Hokage's office.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata began to struggle in the boy's arms.

"Oh, sorry." Kiba placed her on her own two feet.

"Um…Kiba-kun…" She began playing with her fingers and refused to look him in the eye.

"Yea?"

"A-about t-tonight…um…y-you weren't ser-serious about th-that—"

Kiba silenced her with a single finger across her lips. "Don't worry. We don't have to _do _anything, just spend the night together."

"B-but what a-about H-Hokage-sama and the m-mission?"

Kiba laughed. "What about it? We'll get it cusp Ino doesn't have a current boyfriend."

Hinata looked at him through her white eyes. "H-how do you k-know that?"

"She asked Choji to go out with her. She wouldn't do that unless she was really desperate," he answered simply. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her cheek. "My place. Ten o'clock. Be there," he whispered into her ear before turning and walking away.

Hinata touched her cheek as he walked out of sight. A light blush formed on her cheeks. "He…kissed me…" she whispered into the breeze.

"What was that damn woman thinking?" Kiba yelled as he punched a tree. "Putting thoughts like that into the poor girl's head?" Akamaru just sat and watched as the Inuzuka took his anger out on the great oak.

"She doesn't need that shit! Hinata's fine as a perfectly innocent girl!" The tree shook dangerously as his punches began to increase in power. Akamaru barked a few times to get his master to calm down.

"Yea…" Kiba sunk down into a crouch. "It is stupid to be hitting a tree. Come on. Let's go." With that he got up and, with his canine counterpart, ran through the trees. After a few minutes, however, he stopped.

"Hey, Akamaru. Did you see what I saw?" The canine tilted its head in slight confusion. "You're telling me you saw nothing like a big black animal eating someone with blue hair?" Kiba asked.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Akamaru's eyes, as if saying, "Come to think of it. I might have seen something like that. The blue hair kinda smelt like Dess."

Without another word, Kiba ran back to where he had seen Dess moments before. Sure enough, she was there. A giant black cat was sitting beside her, its mouth at her neck.

"No!" he yelled as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. He ran towards the giant cat that had jumped up and rushed to attack him.

Kunai met teeth as Dess opened her eyes. Seeing the fight, she got up and removed her sweater. Touching the orange claw marks that adorned her left shoulder, she chanted in a strange language.

Kunai met flesh, drawing blood. The cat gave a fierce yelp of pain, but did not fight back. Akamaru gave a quick bark to snap Kiba out of whatever had taken him over.

"Sayori, I said to wake me if there was trouble." Kiba looked around the cat to see Dess getting up off the ground. Her sweater hung over her left shoulder, effectively hiding her clan mark. "I am sorry to cause you trouble," she apologized. Looking up to find Kiba and Akamaru, she gasped. "Kiba-kun? What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Training. At least before we saw that thing," he pointed to the cat, "try to eat you."

"That thing?" she followed his finger. "Oh! You mean Sayori! She's my summon. And, she wasn't trying to eat me, you idiot! She was keeping me warm!"

Sayori sat back on her haunches and rolled her eyes. Humans could be so stupid. Akamaru trotted over and sat next to her. After exchanging quick sniffs, Sayori let the canine lick her wound.

"Then why did she attack me?"

"Probably because she thought you were attacking me!"

"But she was gonna eat you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that she was keeping me warm?"

"Why would she have to keep you warm? You have a house, don't you?"

"No I don't, you jackass! Why else would I be sleeping out here?"

"You don't?" Kiba blinked in confusion.

Dess covered her mouth. She had said too much. With quick movements, she yanked on her sweater and ran to Sayori. As soon as Dess was seated on the giant feline's back, she took off.

"Shit! Akamaru!" Kiba ran to his canine counterpart and hopped onto his back. "Follow them!"

The chase began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The setting sun made it harder for Kiba to see Dess and her mount through the trees. Good thing he had a nose that worked. He hardly noticed the trees blur as he passed them. His senses were focused on his target. Dess wasn't going to get away from him.

Why had she run away anyways? Didn't she say that she had been on a long mission? Maybe her house just got demolished or something. But why wouldn't she try to find somewhere to actually spend the night? And come to think of it, why hadn't she just reported to the Hokage when she got back? As far as he knew, she had yet to tell the Hokage she was back.

There! The blue, black, and green flicker had Kiba in full tracking mode.

"Akamaru," he called to his own mount.

Akamaru gave a quick bark in acknowledgment. Kiba jumped from his back and continued to follow Dess on foot.

"Damnit Dess! Would you fucking stop running?" She either ignored him or didn't hear him. Probably the former one. He jumped to a higher branch. _Akamaru should be in place now._

Sure enough, a few moments later, Dess and her mount came crashing through the trees trying to get away from the giant canine.

3…

2…

1…

GLOMP!

Kiba jumped from his branch and successfully wrapped himself around the blue-haired kunoichi, pulling her from her summon. Within moments, they had hit the ground and he had her pinned underneath him, her arms held to the sides of her head by his hands.

"Get the fuck off me."

"I told you to stop fucking running."

Dess gave him a death stare. "Get. Off. Me. _Now._"

Kiba grinned. "Why would I?" He lowered himself so that his breath caressed her ear, earning a delicious shiver that coursed through her body. "It's fun to torture you."

"K-Kiba."

Dess's eyes fluttered shut and Kiba was drawn to their movement. He allowed his glaze to travel down to her slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss them.

He pulled back. He wanted to _what_?"

"K-Kiba…"

Dess's eyes opened and glared at him. "Get off me."

"Why? You interest me."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She motioned with her head to something.

Kiba looked over to see flowing navy hair with shocked white eyes. Hinata. Immedietly he let go of Dess's arms and waved his own in a 'stop' motion.

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear! She's my cousin!"

Dess's eyebrow twitched. _Just a cousin? Oh, he is so going to be punished._ She smirked. _Hinata's gonna kill me._

"A cousin, ne? Why didn't you tell me beforehand? Now we can't have as much fun…Kinda like this." She grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together. She had never actually kissed a boy before, so she prayed that she wouldn't screw it up.

Kiba pulled away from her with a slightly surprised look. He glanced over to see Hinata's eyes brimming with tears as she turned away from him. Pushing himself off Dess, he ran to her side.

"Hinata, please. This isn't what it looks like. I was just trying to get answers out of her and she started to run, so I pinned her. _She_ started it!"

Hinata turned from him. "I-I th-think I sh-should g-go." Without another word, she took off towards the Hyuuga compound.

Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "Shit," he whispered. "Yo bitch," he turned to the spot Dess was. Except she wasn't. Looking around, he realized that he was standing in his front yard and the front door to his house was open. Looking around again, he also confirmed the absence of Akamaru and Dess's summon, Sayori.

"She had better not be where I think she is," he sighed angrily. He entered his home and closed the door behind him. Walking into the living room, he met a sight he didn't want to see. Dess had found her way onto his couch and had sprawled herself out there. Akamaru lay on the floor beside her.

She looked up as he entered the room. "How'd it go with the girlfriend?" she asked calmly.

"Like hell obviously!" Kiba growled. "Are you trying to get on my bad side? And why the hell are you on _my_ couch?"

She yawned. "Cuz you owe me for waking me up and injuring Sayori." She curled up into a loose ball and shut her eyes. "Night, night."

"Hell no! Get the fuck off my couch!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

Dess cracked an eye open to look at the angry male. "Fine." She got up and stretched. "I'll just use your bed." She strolled off in search of Kiba's bedroom.

Kiba moved and blocked her progress. "Get the fuck out of my house," he growled.

"No can do." Dess yawned again. "You _owe_ me, remember?"

"If you don't get out by the time I get to zero from three, I'll send you to the hospital." He threatened.

Dess burst into laughter.

"Three…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her laughter subsided.

"Two…"

"I'd like to see you-"

"One…"

"try."

In one fluent movement, Kiba had fastened his hand around Dess's throat. "I just need to squeeze, and you'll pass out or even die." Kiba growled. "Now say you'll leave me alone."

Dess rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to the hand that held her neck. "I've already died and come back. What makes you so sure that you're scaring me?" She started to laugh as Kiba instinctively tightened his grip. Her laugh only became louder as he began to squeeze. Then, she passed out.

Kiba blinked, unsure of what to do. His grip loosened and Dess fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. He kicked her gently. "Hey. You're not dead, right?" All his anger had left him and shock had set in. Was she really dead? He hoped not. Even though he had just met her that morning and she had messed up his relationship with Hinata, he liked her interesting personality. He chuckled to himself; the stupid girl was entertaining.

Dess slowly opened her eyes to look up at Kiba. "Nice grip," she said in almost teasing voice.

Kiba turned away from her. "You can stay here tonight. Just tonight." He began to walk away.

"Why?"

Kiba stopped. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you rip me to shreds?" Her voice sounded small and weak.

Kiba shrugged. "You're too amusing to kill." He continued waling to his room, shutting the door behind him. If he had looked back at her he would have seen the tears in her eyes.


End file.
